russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilma Galvante named IBC-13 entertainment head
By: Marinel R. Cruz / @inquirerdotnet Philippine Daily Inquirer / 10:38 PM December 4, 2015 ‘In an effot for revamping the sequestered broacaster into the third giant,’ said Wilma Galvante on why she took up the sale, privatization and revitalization of IBC-13, the no. 3 TV station in the country under a new leadership. In July 2012, a major player of IBC-13 branded itself as the “Kapinoy” network parallel to ABS-CBN’s “Kapamilya” and GMA’s “Kapuso” brands. The relaunch of the station and programming and make sure it relevant to advertisers, said Galvante handling the prouction of entertainment programs on TV (via IBC-13), feature films (IBC Films) and music albums and songs (via IBC Records). 13 shows will be launched in the first quarter of 2016, Galvante, who assumed her post as the new IBC-13 entertainment head, told the Inquirer recently. Galvante said the company wants to focus on producing telenovelas and dramas, as well as sports, entertainment and news and current affairs to enhance IBC-13’s programming, ratings and sales as well as improve the broadcast network’s coverage and signal strength throughout the country. Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., is now the production partner and line producer of IBC-13, after entering a partnership with the sequestered network in September 12, 2015. I assure you that you will see on the network and Secarats made a deal with IBC-13, the 3rd competitor to the broadcast giants ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc., opens up more opportunity for the talent supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Young artists and talents under Secarats began in 2014, Abuan announced. New shows produced by IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services which will be returned to television after five-month hiatus (continuously perform in several events, mall shows and concerts). This include the first-ever local adaptation of Koreanovela entitled Glory Jane, top-billed by The Mall Princess and Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza portrayed the role (originally played by Park Min-young). Also, the launch of the nationwide reality search Bida Best opened for talented singers, models, and group dancers ages 6 to 21 years old and above. Another adaptation of the Mars Ravelo family drama film based on the graphic novel, Roberta, with Carleen Sky Aclan portrayed the role. For the fantaserye genre of IBC-13, the no. 3 network behind the top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland in 2014, introduced another mermaid fantasy drama Syrena, featuring Sofia Andres in a title role as a mermaid in the sea; and another adaptation of the Mars Ravelo classic favorite, Captain Barbell, with Dominic Roque portraying the role as a superhero. (originally portraying of Bob Soler, Wilie Sotelo, Dolphy, Edu Manzano and Bong Revilla for the movie, and Richard Gutierrez for the superserye in 2006 and 2011). The teleserye remake of the 1983 film, Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan?, with Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. There will also be the game show to be hosted by Ryan Agoncillo titled Cash Cab Philippines, a teleserye to be top-billed by the loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews titled Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? and a reality singing show for children to be hosted by Janella Salvador titled Little Superstar, among others. ‘I consider IBC-13 to be like my own company. I will be feel-good in my support for the network and continues effort in privatization process. I assure you that you will see on the network the same network,’ Galvante announced. She then explained her management with the Kapinoy Network. On free-to-air (channels 2 and 7), we just supply most of the artists that we have. With IBC-13, for our huge entertainment production. Also, I can really build up and utilize most of the artists available, including the ones discovered by IBC-13.’ Galvante said negotiationed with IBC-13 on her appointment as the entertainment head began in October 2015. Official outfit In a statement released in September 12, IBC-13 entered the partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services as the ‘production partner and line producer for accepting IBC-13 in our young artists.’ Abuan is the owner and producer of Secarats. ‘It is also my hope to do an advacory projects of Secarats aside from their performing schedule (several events, mall shows and concerts), this time with IBC chairman Jose Avellana as he meet with Secarats owner and producer Abuan, Jr.’ It launching the talent agency Secarats Artist Group and the magazine publishing SAG Magazine. Abuan added: ‘This is part of my revamped aim to help create a station. Other than supplying talents of the networks, more than fulfilling if you have full control of your products!’